


Hereafter

by yoshiky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Batman! Dick, Court of Owls, Family Issues, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiky/pseuds/yoshiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克熟悉寒冷。但他永远无法习惯它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 重启前Batman&Robin×Court of owls。此处猫头鹰法庭时间线与N52设定有些许所不同，所以文章基本上算是一个半AU。

 

为了对你的爱，我全力与时间争战，他摧毁你，我却要让你的青春再现。

——威廉.莎士比亚

 

迪克熟悉寒冷。

布鲁德海文的冬天与哥谭完全不同。脏乱不堪的街道被积雪掩盖，仿佛潦倒的流浪汉裹上一张破旧的毛毯。但腐朽的气息并没有因此减少分毫，它们早已渗入整个城市的骨骼之中，就像冻土里的种子，贪婪地吸食着四周一切养分，在黑暗的地下蠢蠢欲动。那些数不清的冬夜里，迪克偶尔会在屋檐之上停留一会儿，俯视这个变得有些陌生的城市，夹杂着冰粒的寒风是他唯一伙伴。

恶劣的天气会令夜翼的工作难度骤升好几个等级。比如跳入接近零度的河水里援救失足落水的儿童：将孩子送往医院后，他还必须对付湿透的制服和寒风中20分钟的车程。又或者，顶着大雪在布鲁德海文大桥上监视长达3个小时之久——直到走私团伙头目终于在凌晨4点出现在桥下废旧仓库外，他握着夜视仪的手指也完全冻僵了。这样的时刻他只想立刻将这些团伙全部解决，返回庄园，裹着柔软的毛毯在壁炉旁蜷成一团，然后阿尔弗雷德会递来一杯他最喜欢的、多加两匙糖的热咖啡。

_**好冷。** _

迪克记得那些最难熬的冬夜，脸颊暴露在空气中如同针扎，即便被有保温性能的制服包裹，全身肌肉仍然因为低温不自主地颤抖，产生的少许热量很快就散失了，根本满足不了机体需求。

但没有哪一次像现在这样。

 _ **太冷了。**_ 全身的血液仿佛被抽干，寒意从骨髓里渗出来，延伸至每一条肌肉、每一寸肌肤，带走所剩无几的体温。他什么也看不见，四肢沉重得像是被埋在成吨的冰雪之下。但胸腔却仿佛被灌入了铁水，与寒冷截然相反的灼烧感向上翻涌，呛住他的喉咙。有什么人在他身边大笑，尖锐的、遥远的笑声。窒息的痛苦逐渐淹没所有感官，他想要叫喊，但嗓子像是被切断了一样发不出任何声音——

迪克在极度的恐惧和困惑之中惊醒。他急迫地张口吸气，并在空气涌入的一瞬间剧烈咳嗽起来。就像刚苏醒过来的溺水者，迪克大口喘息着，尽管呛咳不止而整个呼吸道犹如刀割，他也毫不在意：能重新呼吸的感觉太好了。他下意识地抬手抚摸颈部，那里皮肤光滑，什么伤痕也没有。

用力闭了几次眼将泪水眨出去，迪克尽可能快递稳住自己的状态，调动全部的警惕来观察周围的状况。黑暗之中首先恢复的是嗅觉，空气里充斥着没有完全散去的冷凝剂的味道。他移动肢体，身上穿的不是熟悉的制服，而是一种更为柔软的贴身织物。衣服外边似乎链接着什么，阻碍他起身的动作。他扯掉那些输液管，缓慢地从一个舱型容器里爬出来，四肢的肌肉酸痛而麻木，就像刚跑完了全程马拉松。

在微弱的光线中，迪克勉强能辨认出这是一个空旷的房间，右侧几步开外的墙面上模糊的轮廓是唯一的一扇门。但直觉告诉迪克这里不是医院，而周围也没有任何治疗仪器。他把注意力放在他刚刚躺着的、房间里唯一的机器上，但仔细摸索了一番，并没有发现什么特别之处——它有点类似他曾经在泰坦塔里使用过的睡眠舱，钢骨曾经研发过一段时间，隔绝噪音的效果非常好，必要的时候还能当作救生舱。但房间里的这台很明显失去了动力，已经停止工作了。

他想不起曾经受伤或是被关押，思维因为方才的幻觉迟钝且难以集中。他试图强迫自己回想关联的信息，比如最后一次巡逻的情景。但门外传来轻微脚步声打断了他脑海里混乱的影像。

迪克迅速做出反应，移动到门的一侧，背部贴墙，侧头仔细分辨。脚步声在一个类似走道的空间里回响，越靠越近。有两个人——常年的训练迪克甚至能分判断出来者的体型：其中脚步轻快的个子比较小，步伐更大更沉稳的应该是个大块头，不然就是扛着重物或装备着武器。

脚步声在迪克门前不远处停下了，一个停顿之后是敲击按键的声因，听起来一点也不友善。迪克犹豫是对方进来后直接出手，还是先谈谈再决定的时候，门在猛烈的撞击下整个弹了出去。

哇哦。这可真是 ** _热情_** 。

踹开门的人踏入房间的瞬间，迪克从左侧一跃而上，抓住对方肩膀倒撑起身体，趁其不备迅速拉出手中的输液管——刚刚从睡眠舱上拔的——绕住对方的脖子，在空中转身躲开抓过来的手臂后落地，借助体重和冲力把这个大个子向后拉。对方被勒紧的管子拉得重心不稳，重重地摔倒在地。迪克特意控制了力道，这一下不至于致命，但足够让人睡上一会儿了。

还没来得及喘气，另一人迅速逼近，起脚朝刚落地迪克的脖子踢来。迪克压低重心抬手挡住，顺势向后滑出几米，惊讶于对方娇小身躯竟有如此之大的力量。

“ _理查德.格雷森，我受法庭之命将你带回巢穴。_ ”对方抽出背上的武器——一把短刀，笔直地朝他攻来。迪克这才借助门外投射进来的微弱光线看清他（她？）的外貌：黑色的服装和令人印象深刻的猫头鹰面具。没留给他任何的反应时间，尖刀直逼迪克的喉咙。迪克立即明白所谓的“带回”，意味着无论死活。

他闪开刀锋，放低重心扫向对方的腿将其绊倒，然后使出全力挥拳击中对方的下巴。在平时，这能让一个街头暴徒直接失去意识，但对方显然不是一般人——黑衣杀手向后翻倒的一瞬蹬出双腿踢中迪克胸口，一个空中翻身后稳稳地落地。然后抬手将脱臼的下巴推回原位，仿佛那只是机械的零部件。

这时，一旁的大块头发出了一声怒吼，像扯断头发丝般拉开缠住他的管子，缓慢地从地上爬起来。

没时间理会胸口的疼痛，迪克迅速冲向因此分神的小个子。对方一怔，立刻刺出短刀。刀尖划过迪克的肩膀，但他没有停顿，紧紧抓住对方的手腕将人拽到身侧，另一手猛击黑衣人上臂，听到骨骼断裂的脆响后，顺势将对方甩出去。

迪克顾不上查看敌人，顾不上疑惑这两个无法击倒的黑衣杀手从何而来，他用最快的速度跑出房间。肩膀上的伤口隐隐作痛，必须马上离开这里，事情 ** _很不对劲_** 。

他在笔直的走廊内奔跑，昏暗的光线从左侧墙壁上一个个暗窗里射进来。而右侧的墙面每隔数米会出现一扇门，除了门牌上模糊不清的数字，它们看起来完全相同。迪克没有余力一一查看，他卯足全力朝前跑。灰色的水泥地面与墙面给人带来一种强烈的压抑感，监狱般循环往复的铁门和暗窗令人晕眩。迪克感觉自己跑了很久，他呼吸急促，手心潮湿，开始害怕这条走廊永远没有尽头，或者，只有一面封死的墙在等待着他。

身后的怒吼声越来越近了。

就在迪克以为他会跑到筋疲力竭，视线内终于出现了一个分叉口，他毫不犹豫地急速左转，冲入走道尽头门里。一个宽阔的空间出现在他面前——一个发电机房，迪克勉强能分辨出那一排排巨大的发电机和穹顶上方用于散热的大型风扇。

没有制服与装备，让他觉得自己像是全身赤裸的在战斗。他喘息着环视四周，希望能找到出口或是些能够用做武器的东西。

他的追击者们紧随其后而来。迪克爬上一台发电机组，向上一跃，双手抓住机房二层平台的金属护栏，翻身而上。那个身材巨大的黑衣暴徒大吼一声，拆下一块机器表面的铁板，径直向迪克的方向砸过来。迪克迅速俯身向前翻滚，铁版狠狠地砸在他身后的护栏上。迪克注意到另一人已经跑向楼梯，爬上二层平台。

他来不及喘口气，更多带着猫头鹰面具的黑衣杀手砸开二层另一侧的安全通道冲了进来。

“ _理查德.格雷森，我们受法庭之命将你带回巢穴。_ ”

迪克心想我都不知道我他妈的这么受欢迎，同时挥拳朝最前面的一个人的面门砸去，对方应声倒地。迪克因为拳头上火烧般的疼痛咧牙，第二个人在这时从后方搂住他脖子。他抓住对方强壮的臂膀，收腰发力向后踹其脚底，将人过肩摔了出去。然而，他没能避开第三个人从侧方而来的攻击——迪克被狠狠踢出数米远，只来得及在撞向发电机坚硬金属外壳时用手护住头部。

迪克咬着牙尽可能快地爬起身，他视线发花，双耳像是敲响了一口大钟。迪克强迫自己集中注意直面敌人，倒地的两人已经爬了起来，而背后传来的脚步声告诉他，先前的追击者也抵达了二层平台。

“ _停止无意义的挣扎。_ ”为首之人的面具在昏暗中闪着光，他拔出了刀。“ _反抗者死。_ ”

迪克忍不住冷笑：看来这家伙是老大。状况容不多想，他径直冲了上去。在这种毫无胜算的情况下，只能放手一搏。

另两名杀手从两侧夹击而来。迪克闪开其中一人的拳头，感到对方手套上的金属鈎爪擦过他的发梢，他向后仰倒双手着地，抬腿将另一人手中的匕首踢飞出去。他另一条腿顺势踢向前者，但被对方反手抓住他的脚踝，将他整个人摔了出去。

三人之中的首领用腿部压住他的身躯，覆盖着装甲的手掌扼住他的脖子。迪克挣扎着用手去掰，却不能移动它分毫。视野逐渐发黑，他瞥见对方另一只手中反射寒光的短刀。 突然间，天花板在一声巨响中破裂，一个黑影从上方俯冲而来。迪克感觉到碎玻璃飞溅到脸上和身上，他下意识地闭上眼睛。脖子上的钳制松开了，接着一声闷响，压在身上的重量也随之消失。他立刻滚向另一侧，他边咳嗽边踉跄着爬起身。

月光透过天花板上的裂口照亮了大部分视野，终于找回氧气的迪克抬头，巨大的黑色披风却令他再次忘记呼吸。

**_他全想起来了。_ **

在这个陌生诡异的地方苏醒之前，他正在哥谭调查一个贩卖儿童的团伙。而那天早上他和达米安因为对罪犯的处置意见不合，大吵一架后不欢而散。达米安最近的情绪一直很不稳定，他折断了一名抢劫犯的手腕，在另一人的腹部开了一道将近20公分的口子并毫无愧疚之心。只因为他们企图从身后偷袭蝙蝠侠——迪克自己。达米安斥责迪克泛滥的同情心使他软弱，总有一日会害死他。少年说完便离开了蝙蝠洞，直到入夜也没有返回，而迪克只能独自巡逻。

没错，迪克已经成为了蝙蝠侠，不再是布鲁德海文的夜翼。达米安是他的罗宾。

而布鲁斯已经在那场最终危机里 ** _战死_** 了。

那段灰色的记忆，像是一道结痂的伤疤，不再流血但疼痛从未消退，是迪克最不愿意提起的过往。他知道提姆一直有在想方设法寻找任何能证明布鲁斯还存活的线索。那孩子不愿意面对布鲁斯的死亡，他痛苦而迷茫的眼神令迪克心如刀割，就好像迪克前来说服他放弃寻找才是对他最大的欺骗。迪克又何尝不希望这一切只是一个谎言，但他选择面对现实，继续走下去。这会是布鲁斯所期望的，而迪克绝不会令他失望，无论将对方从生命中剥离是一个多么痛苦的过程。

但此时此刻，眼前这个身着蝙蝠装和披风，像是黑夜般降落在他身边的黑影又是谁？迪克觉得脚下虚浮，就好像自己坚信的、试图保护的一切再一次背叛了他。

“别动。”影子低声道。迪克记得那个声音，无论过去多久他都不会忘记。那个声音代表着安全，代表着可以付出全部信任。

迪克成为罗宾面对陌生而充满恶意的世界时，那声音就是稳定他的锚，是指引他远离黑暗和伤害的灯光。也许布鲁斯并不知道，或者说不愿意承认这一点：确实是他将迪克带入了黑暗之中，但与此同时他也是迪克在这个世界里唯一的光明。曾经是，永远是。

正因如此，迪克的身体比思维更快地服从了命令。然后蝙蝠标撕开空气时熟悉嗖嗖声在他耳边响起，击中他身后的某个黑衣杀手——对方惨叫一声倒在地上，这是目前为止迪克第一次听到这些杀人机器发出痛苦的叫声。

蝙蝠侠扔出了好几枚特殊炸弹，它们在敌人脚下炸开，寒冷的气体迅速扩散。黑衣杀手们的动作突然慢了下来，似乎被那些寒气烫伤，挣扎着逃开。而蝙蝠侠宽大的披风将他们两人护在冷气之外。熟悉而又陌生的黑色织物遮住了他的视线，它散发出来的独特气味令他想起那些早远的时光。别的孩子最熟悉的布料也许是五彩的风筝，或是野餐时散发着食物香味的餐巾，但对迪克来说，蝙蝠侠的披风就像他在黑夜里漂流时的一张帆，占据了他大部分的童年时光，它时而疏远，时而亲近，给与他保护却又阻隔了温暖。

“迪克。”一个低沉的嗓音打断了那些回忆。

迪克从恍惚中惊醒，他集中精神回到警戒状态，背部靠向蝙蝠侠的。就好像卡住的齿轮重新开始正常工作，迪克的思维变得清晰起来。蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯总是有这样的能力。只要有那个身影在身旁，迪克觉得自己可以做到 ** _任何事_** ，可以到达 ** _任何地方_** ——因为蝙蝠侠会照看他的背后。他早已不再是那个需要引导的、穿着黄色斗篷精灵靴的少年，但这样的感觉依然令他无比怀念。

“他们好像不会受伤，你有什么办法？”迪克试着开口，忽略自己嗓音里的颤抖。因为开启话题一向都是他的任务之一。

“对面的液氮。”蝙蝠侠示意，然后塞给他几把蝙蝠镖：“你把大的引过去，剩下的我来解决。”

迪克点头表示明白，趁冷气还未完全散掉，径直跑向那个最显眼的大家伙。他一跃而上，抓住巨大的猫头鹰头罩往后掀，躲开对方乱挥的手臂，一个翻身落到对方背后。“Come on, 大家伙！”

大块头明显被激怒了，挥动巨大的拳头向迪克砸过来。他的行动速度也被冷气减慢，但迪克清楚，对付这个重量级的敌人，一两个冷冻弹是完全不够的。灵活地闪开重拳的攻击，他向发电机房另一侧罐子的方向跑去。庞大追击者迈着沉重地步子紧随。

“你永远不会成功，蝙蝠。哥谭是法庭的囊中之物！”迪克听见之前三人之中的老大的吼声从蝙蝠侠那边传过来。虽然不清楚这些家伙口中的法庭到底是什么，但迪克相信蝙蝠侠能搞定他们，只要迪克能完全吸引住这个大块头的注意。他向一侧翻滚，躲开砸过来的机器残骸——眼下，好吧，他真的把这个巨人给惹毛了。

迪克翻过一台机组，注意到平台上方有数个2米多高的液氮贮存罐。他的目标对象在身后一排排机器中四处破坏，寻找迪克的踪迹。他捏了捏手上的蝙蝠镖，机会不多，他必须让这个怪物一般的大块头乖乖听话来一场液氮浴。迪克切断一台发电机上的电缆，将其绕在另一台的机身上，他不确定者能否成功，但还是值得一试。他跃上机器顶端，朝着对方的大吼：“嘿！准备好玩捉迷藏了吗？”

大块头迅速朝他的方向冲过来，巨大的拳头如陨石一般砸向迪克，只见青年一闪身跳到发电机另一侧，顺便朝他做了个鬼脸。几次攻击失败已经令杀手恼怒不已，他大吼一声掀翻了整个庞大的机械。

迪克退到二层平台的正下方，朝对方吹口哨：“老兄，这边！”

大块头狂怒地朝他冲过来，完全没有注意到脚下——刚刚那台发动机被他推倒之后，链接在两台机器间的电缆已然绷紧——他被狠狠地绊倒在地。庞大的身躯在惯性的作用下滑出数米，正好停在迪克刚刚站的位置。这个时候，青年早已退至一旁，他掷出蝙蝠镖。飞镖准确地插在液氮罐底部，闪烁数次，接着是巨大的爆炸。冒着烟雾的液体氮气暴雨般倾泻而下。大块头在烟雾之中挣扎着想要爬起来，却因为液氮气化时接近200度的低温失去动力，最终重重地倒下。

烟雾逐渐散去时，迪克听到身后的脚步声。他全身酸痛，连脖子都懒得抬：“那边搞定了？”

“都解决了。”蝙蝠侠回答。

“看来我比你料想中的更能干些。”迪克扮了个鬼脸，将剩下的两枚蝙蝠镖递给蝙蝠侠，“所以看来我闯入了一个充满丧尸的异世界？”迪克打趣道。毕竟，不是每天都能有机会来到平行世界的。但对方似乎一点也不吃惊——数分钟前他从天而降，挡在迪克于一群杀戮者之间，黑骑士的行动像预先试演过了一样，完全地冷静。

他直视蝙蝠侠，很想从那副一成不变的面具之下解读对方的想法。“能解释一下这些杀不死的怪物是什么，还有为什么以我为目标吗？”

“我们称其为利爪，他们是猫头鹰法庭创造出来的杀人工具。”蝙蝠侠解释道，“而你恰好符合他们的要求。”

迪克皱眉，并不是因为不满于这个模棱两可的回答，而是他注意到蝙蝠侠在说出“你”的时候，有意无意错开了视线。“好吧。那么法庭又是什么？”

“哥谭的幽灵。企图统治整个城市。”

“哇哦，这可是你的地盘哎。”迪克很好奇他们究竟是什么样的组织，居然能在蝙蝠侠的眼皮底下长期存在，但看对方冷漠的表情，他才意识到这并不简单。“等等……你是说真的？他们占领了城市？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，他取出绳索，开始将倒在地上一动不动的大块头捆起来。

“你们这个世界的夜翼呢？”迪克追问道，不相信“自己”会容许布鲁斯——会允许蝙蝠侠做出这样的决定。

蝙蝠侠手上的动作肉眼可见地停顿了一下。就在迪克以为对方会将这个问题回避过去的时候，他回答：“他单独行动。”

“那么罗宾呢？还有提米，芭芭拉他们？” 这一次回应他的只有缠绕绳索与锁扣绕碰撞的声音。

迪克的直觉告诉他这不是他应该介入的事，但一种奇怪的愧疚感抓挠着他的心脏。也许这个世界的自己被泰坦的任务耽搁了？或者是在布鲁德海文有事缠身？因为每到这样的时期，即便有再严重的分歧或是争吵他都不曾离开布鲁斯。“我很高兴能帮上你的忙。虽然你这边的夜翼没能及时赶到，”迪克咬了咬下唇，试图让自己看上去不那么紧张（他到底为什么会感觉紧张），“你知道的，只要你说一声，我想‘我’一定会很乐意过来帮忙的。只要你开口。”他觉得自己有点傻，试图为一个未曾谋面的自己解释。但是他不愿意看到布鲁斯——任何一个世界的布鲁斯将所有人从身边推开，独自一人簇拥着蝙蝠侠的黑暗与孤独。

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠简洁地说。

“Okay. ”对方看上去并不想继续这个话题，这个世界的“自己”应该会有办法解决的，迪克确信。除此之外他再说什么都没有意义了。“那么，你知道，在我的世界里我成为——继承了你的制服，虽然我确实讨厌披风，但还有很多蝙蝠事务等着我回去处理。所以——”

蝙蝠侠站起身，面对迪克。他依旧如记忆之中一般高大。而迪克也依旧，无法看到对方面罩下的眼睛。每到这时候迪克才能深刻地感觉到，即便他放弃罗宾的身份从蝙蝠侠身边离开，即便他成为了布鲁德海文的英雄，即便他甚至穿上那身蝙蝠侠的制服，他永远无法像自己期待的那样与这个男人平视。有太多太多的原因。

“我们回蝙蝠洞。”他说，不容置疑的蝙蝠侠口吻。“我会帮你找到回去的方法。”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

可是我们还有那么多地方没去过，还有那么多人未能结识。更不用说所有要改正的错误，要消灭的恶棍，要看的风景，所有这些。你知道的。

——尼尔.盖曼《星尘》 

 

***

 

“……他，他没有心跳了，我找不到他的脉搏……”

“闪开，德雷克。”个子稍矮些的黑发少年一把推开不知所措的同伴，伏到被他们平放于地面的人身上。他解开那人的披风，取下黑色面罩——迪克.格雷森苍白的面容呈现在他眼前。沉默，冰冷， ** _毫无生命迹象_** 。

男孩紧咬下唇，努力咽下堵在喉咙里的恐惧与无措，强迫自己思考。他是罗宾，现在蝙蝠侠需要他，他必须冷静下来分析情况。

格雷森身上没有明显的伤口，没有打斗的痕迹。他在失去联络之前没有发出求救信号，这绝不寻常，不能排除魔法或者其他科学无法解释的原因。“马上联系先知，我们立即将他带回蝙蝠洞检查。”他试图保持冷静，但没能控制好声音里的颤抖。

被他推到一边的人没有反应。罗宾急躁地抬头，却看到比他年长些的青年茫然地跪坐在蝙蝠侠身旁，嘴唇颤抖，念叨着“太迟了”或者其他的什么。他整个人看上去小了一圈，身体落叶般摇摇欲坠。

不。达米安咬牙，事情还没完，他不会让格雷森就这么死去。

“ ** _德雷克！_** ”男孩大喊，稍微把对方的注意力从混沌之中拉回来。达米安很清楚，对他面前这个刚刚脱离少年时期的年轻人来说，格雷森是其生命中无人能替代的，兄长一般的存在。他甚至对他们那种家人般亲密无间的关系产生过小小的嫉妒。格雷森也总试图把达米安当做弟弟来疼爱——他对所有人都是这样，就好像他的善意与热情永远都不会耗尽。但达米安坚持认为他们首先是搭档，作为蝙蝠侠和罗宾。他绝不会承认自己的私心——因为这种搭档关系就像一种特权：对于蝙蝠侠来说，他是所有人里最特别的。

他用全力握紧红罗宾的手臂，迫使青年直视自己。“听着，如果你想救格雷森，就和我一起把他抬上蝙蝠车。如果你做不到，就别挡我的路！”他强硬地低吼，神色像极了他的父亲。

青年脸色惨白，但神情镇定了不少。他深吸了一口气，然后朝男孩用力点了点头。

 

***

 

事实上，迪克没少体验过被传送到其他时空的经历。他还是罗宾的时候，曾被来自异世界的罪犯以各种荒唐的理由绑架，那通常不是什么愉快的回忆。建立泰坦，与拥有超能力的朋友同行动之后，星际旅行就更像是家常便饭。他甚至遇到过来自853世纪的蝙蝠侠。即便在他回到哥谭代替布鲁斯守护这个城市，那些超能力、魔法也依然不忘来招惹他。

通常情况下，迪克都能在最后关头解决危机，因为他从不缺少帮手——他的家人们、他引以为傲的朋友们。然而这一次，迪克不得不承认自己疏忽大意了。罗宾缺席，提姆正在忙少年泰坦的任务，在没有后援的情况下，他只身前往散发出异常量辐射的地点进行调查。他自以为是地推断又是某些钟爱毁灭世界的科学狂人的危险的研究，而他能搞掂他们。他甚至没有准备一个B计划。因为所有这些，他没能避开那道令人四肢麻痹的冲击波，只能眼睁睁地看着诡异的白光吞没整个视野。

他又一次令所有人失望了。他能想象出提米焦急地揉着头发在蝙蝠主机前检查所有线索，搜寻迪克可能会去的任何地方；阿尔弗雷德又一次端着凉掉咖啡和食物离开蝙蝠洞，老人的头发似乎又白了许多；芭芭拉关掉发烫的电脑，在没有灯光的房间里叹息。他能想象出达米安愤怒和失望的表情——这个孩子，每一次这个孩子抬起头用那种质疑却又有些期待的目光注视他，迪克都不禁呼吸一滞。如果是布鲁斯，他会怎么做？他会如何引导这个孩子使用在刺客联盟里所学的一切去做正确的事，怎样敞开胸怀给予他当年迪克被带入韦恩庄园时那种不完整，却令人安心的家一般的归属感。迪克一直在努力尝试制造那样的气氛，给予他一个十岁孩子需要的一切。但讽刺的是，达米安最需要的东西——来自父亲的爱——迪克永远无法为他争取到了。

蝙蝠车如同一道黑色的闪电，在哥谭寂静的街道上疾驰而过，迅速地滑入某个隐蔽的隧道之中。引擎低沉的轰鸣始终如一地在迪克耳边回响。

那种令人平静的响声既熟悉又陌生。

在原本的世界里，他已经使用蝙蝠侠这个身份行动了很长一段时间了。一次又一次击败哥谭黑暗的街道里潜伏的罪犯，与正义联盟一起防卫外来入侵者，结识许多新的英雄……迪克本以为自己很快就能适应角色，但事实上，他似乎从来都没有正真成为蝙蝠侠。坚韧的凯夫拉更像是一道沉重的枷锁禁锢他的身躯，压得他喘不过气来。他时常怀念那些在夜风中自由舒展身体的日子，在布鲁德海文不修边幅的夜色中滑翔，任由冷风拍击脸颊和头发。而哥谭的夜晚是完全不同的，她自闭、冷漠、所有事物都必须遵循其独有的机制运作，而蝙蝠侠只是这种疯狂的生存方式里的一环。迪克自知无法取代布鲁斯，他试图用自己的方式来诠释哥谭的黑骑士，更多的宽容与同情，但那真的是必须在关键时刻做出正确选择的蝙蝠侠所 _ **需要**_ 的吗？或许正如达米安所说的，迪克只会让自己的软弱无能害死自己。

迪克叹了口气。一个劲自怨自艾真的太不像他了，就好像“总是看见事物黑暗面”的现实主义会通过蝙蝠装传染一样。迪克在心底鼓励自己：无论如何，一定能找到回去的办法。至少现在他拿到了有利的筹码。

迪克转头看向驾驶座上的蝙蝠侠，哥谭的黑骑士目不斜视地操纵着方向盘。他自车子启动以来就不发一语：沉默向来是布鲁斯的天性，就像乐观是迪克的一样。但车内的气氛却意外地和谐，迪克不禁怀念起他还是夜翼，一有机会就找布鲁斯搭便车的旧时光。那个时候，迪克总是想尽一切办法从布鲁斯嘴里撬东西，哪怕只是一句回答、一个窃笑或者恼怒的“够了”——他不禁觉得自己独到的幽默感完全得益于他的搭档兼导师有如珠穆朗玛峰一般无法触及的笑点。

他突然很想知道，如果布鲁斯穿上夜翼制服，能否将他潜在的幽默感激发出来。迪克忍不住因为这个不着边际的想法傻笑起来。

蝙蝠侠用余光瞥了他一眼。虽然只是一个小幅度的侧头，并且脸部受到面具的遮挡，但迪克肯定对方在自己的注视下挑起了眉毛。他们搭档这么多年来，迪克不能再熟悉的布鲁斯的每一个小动作，而这通常代表着“你又在打什么主意”。

“抱歉，想起了一些往事。”他眨了眨眼，毫不愧疚地转开了视线。

那位足以撼动整个阿克汉姆的英雄总喜欢用黑色的披风紧紧裹住自己，似乎阳光和空气会灼伤他的皮肤。与觉得披风只会碍事的迪克完全相反，对于蝙蝠侠来说，那黑色的布料代表着恐惧与绝对威严，是黑骑士用来击退罪恶的武器。如果任务之中他不得不脱下披风，气氛就会发生微妙的改变，案件会以一种异常快的速度被解决，所有人得以在十几分钟内返回蝙蝠洞。提米曾经对此感到疑惑，迪克不知该怎么向那孩子解释其中的缘由。因为在披风和那层令人生畏的蝙蝠面具之下，隐藏着真实的布鲁斯韦恩代表人性、好心和孤独的部分。人类的情感令蝙蝠侠变得软弱，而那正是布鲁斯不愿意在战斗之中展现出来的。

盯着仪表盘上的定位仪器好一会而，迪克叹了口气。

“他们——我是说法庭，他们真的控制了整个城市？有多长时间了？”他不该与这个世界有过多的牵的，但他就是控制不住自己。

“我以为你会一直沉默到行程结束。”布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠回答，声音里似乎带有一丝宽慰。但迪克觉得他大概是听错了，因为男人接下来的语调一如既往地自制而冷静：“去年年初开始，他们控制了市政厅以及数个重要政府部门，杀死了数十名元老级官员，”蝙蝠车驶入一个完全黑暗的隧道之中，仪表盘上的荧光照射在蝙蝠侠线条坚硬的脸上。“哥谭不少犯罪团伙也成为了他们的爪牙。”迪克安静地听着，他知道实际情况应该比蝙蝠侠所描述的还要严重许多。

“去年夏天我们被迫转变为地下反抗组织，入冬之后成功打掉了他们其中两个据点，抓获了一批利爪。”

“你刚刚说了‘ ** _我们_** ’。”迪克指出。这是个好现象，至少蝙蝠侠没有在盲目单干。“高登警官他们还好吗？”

“有不少警员牺牲了，但高登从未放弃。”蝙蝠侠回答。他顿了片刻，补充道：“红罗宾和蝙蝠女孩在支援他。”

迪克愣了一下，然后明白过来：这个世界的芭芭拉还是蝙蝠女孩，她没有遭到小丑的伤害。提米目前也是安全的。

“可是 ** _没人_** 支援你。”他断定。

蝙蝠侠没有回答。迪克知道自己的猜测是正确的。

“杰森？或者达米安？”他追问。但迪克清楚，如果连夜翼都选择单独行动的话，脾气向来火爆的俩个小翅膀更难以留下了。

蝙蝠侠像是被达米安的名字刺了一下，但他没有回避问题：“他们各自有任务在身。”

“听着，布鲁斯。我知道我无权干涉这个世界的走向，但你或许能考虑一下同样身为蝙蝠侠的我的意见？”迪克转直面驾驶座上的人，摆出谈判的姿态：“情况已经到了最为严峻的时刻，我猜你应该打算在冬天结束之前发动一次总进攻，没错吧？”

一个停顿。迪克知道自己又对了。利爪畏惧严寒的弱点会让他们得到少许优势。警方和反抗势力旨在外围牵制利爪部队，而蝙蝠侠可以趁此时潜入法庭内部，直接给予致命打击。他不知道蝙蝠侠对敌人的情报掌握到什么程度，胜算又如何，但如果是他就一定会这么做。

“你不能只身赴险。”迪克急切地说，不给对方接话的时间他继续道：“我知道你是为了保护他们。但布鲁斯，他们是你一手培养出来的精英，记得吗？他们有能力保护自己。姑且不论你能否完独自成任务，那是你的家人、最值得信任的同伴，你却自以为是地把他们全部推开——”然后你就可以不负责任地丢下一切独自离开——迪克哽咽了，没能把整句话说完。

蝙蝠车驶入一个开阔而明亮的空间，蝙蝠侠转动方向盘，另一手在仪表盘上输入口令，将车子精准地停在其中的一个平台之上。

“我们到了。”蝙蝠侠简单地说。他转过身面向迪克，帮他解开安全带。隐藏在面具后的双眼迎上迪克视线。

两人在蝙蝠车狭小的空间里瞪着对方。如果迪克再年轻一些，他或许会抓住蝙蝠侠的领子，朝对方大吼：清醒点吧 ** _你个混蛋_** ，你不能总是固执己见，把自己锁在蝙蝠侠的阴影之中拒绝他人的帮助。但迪克早已不是当年那个心直口快的大男孩了，没有人比他更清楚蝙蝠侠披风上承载的无奈与孤独的重量。

“Okay.”迪克叹了口气，率先打断两人的对视，他疲惫地举起双手投降，“如果你什么时候原意听劝告了，告诉我。”

青年转身打开车门，正好错过了蝙蝠侠欲言又止的表情。

 

***

 

“他的血相正常，查不出感染，也没有特殊药物成分。”红罗宾对着电脑屏幕喃喃地说，“我每隔25分钟采集一次血样，的所有血细胞都没有破坏，身体器官也没有因为缺氧而出现坏死的迹象……仿佛时间在他身上 ** _静止_** 了一样。”

“也就是说他并未死亡。”

“……只能说目前没有。”提姆被那个直白的词汇扎到，下意识地缩了缩身体。

“我联系了他在JLA的队友，他们找到了扎塔拉，她会赶过来。”罗宾回答。片刻的沉默之后，少年的拳头狠狠地砸向一旁的主机散热挡板，“我恨这种无能为力的感觉。”

“达米安。”

“如果昨天我在他身边就不会发生这样的事。”

提姆从来没有见过达米安如此自责的模样。至少在他面前，这个孩子总是摆出咄咄逼人态度，像是一把出鞘的利刃，随时准备 ** _割伤_** 所有人。唯有在蝙蝠侠身边，那种极度自信的锋芒才会有所缓和。提姆从来没有完全信任这个来自刺客联盟的男孩，他也不认为能得到对方的信任。但迪克两者都做到了。

布鲁斯离开之后，迪克逐渐成为这个结构奇怪的家庭的中心，用并不特别强壮的肩膀撑起重担，维持每个部分微妙的平衡。并非简单地取代布鲁斯的角色，而是作为一位兄长和引导者，将所有人汇聚起来。如果说布鲁斯的形象令人敬畏和无条件服从，那么迪克带来的则是稳定与绝对的安心。

蝙蝠侠给予的归属感很快填补了提姆支离破碎的世界，一切都是那么理所当然，他根本没想过有一天这个避风港会被摧毁。

如果迪克挺不过来……

提姆打了一个冷颤，他从未觉得韦恩塔的地底是如此的寒冷和阴暗。

 

***

 

 

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

有人说热情没有了，爱仍旧可以存在，他们指的是另外一种东西：感情，好心，共同的爱好，兴趣，和习惯。特别是习惯。

——威廉.萨默赛特.毛姆

 “哇哦。真是令人印象深刻。”迪克对着眼前的景象惊叹道，话语在广阔的空间里产生不小的回音。

整个洞穴笼罩在LED探照灯的冷光下，比他印象中的更为宏伟和壮观。青年的脚步迟疑了，在这个天然铸就与人工科技完美结合的造物的压倒性气势之下有些动弹不得。一切似乎回到他第一次走入蝙蝠洞的情景。

蝙蝠洞 ** _从未_** 停止令他感到惊奇。在他还是罗宾的时候，这个巨大的洞穴就像一个地底都市。他没花多久就察觉到：它与纵横交错的哥谭市排水系统与旧地铁线路贯通，盘踞于这张网络的正中心——这个突然地认知令他热血沸腾，就像捡到藏宝图的探险者，迫不及待去寻找更多的惊喜和刺激。他不知道布鲁斯在改造这个堡垒的时候是不是也有过相同的感觉——不，他当然会有，迪克确信，不然韦恩企业为何会花重金买下并煞费苦心修缮这条已经逐渐被人淡忘的哥谭地底网络。“花花公子布鲁斯韦恩喜欢收购各种奇怪的古董”？那只是转移媒体视线的说法。而现在，迪克成为和蝙蝠侠分享这个秘密宝藏的人。

相较于蝙蝠侠的战略性监控，他更喜欢在错综复杂的废弃隧道里穿梭：寻找能更快抵达地表的捷径，在进出口布置机关，测试磁性地雷的威力——他总有用不完的精力进行“课外活动”。当然，也并不是所有经历都是妙趣横生的。

有一次，试图扩展自己的蝙蝠洞秘密安保工程的迪克不慎跌入某个年久失修的排水通道内，并摔断了右手上臂。他尝试用钩索将自己从拉出去，无奈生满苔藓的通道壁太过湿滑，数次努力都以失败告终。在积水至膝的封闭空间里被困住2个多小时，他才终于截获通讯器的信号向布鲁斯求救。数分钟后，熟悉的脚步声和黑色的尖耳朵就像变魔法一般出现在正上方的缺口处了。细碎的声响持续了片刻，蝙蝠侠使用吊索降入狭小的通道内。

迪克本以为会等到对方充满责备与不耐的瞪视，还有那句几乎成为口头禅的“我们过一会再讨论这个”。出乎意料的是布鲁斯并没有说什么。他检查迪克的伤势，视线扫过男孩自己用披风固定在胸前的右手臂，绷紧的表情甚至还缓和了不少。

“嗨，B.”迪克努力朝沉默不语的搭档挤出自认为最真诚的微笑：“抱歉让你弄湿了靴子。”

蝙蝠侠将锁扣挂在安全绳上作为回答，另一只手臂环住迪克的腰部。“抓紧。”他简短地说。

在任何情况下首先保护好自己，这是迪克成为罗宾时的第一课：只有确保自身安全，你才 ** _有能力_** 拯救他人。虽然有时候，迪克常常会因为蝙蝠侠所带来的无形的安全感，把这条协定抛在了脑后毫无顾忌地冲向敌人。确信蝙蝠侠会照看好他的背后——就像他为对方做的那样。虽然对方盯紧自己的方式让人发毛：他猜测布鲁斯多半早对他在蝙蝠洞里搞的小动作一清二楚了，这也是他伤好后，发现大部分隧道都被装上加固措施的原因。

绳索牵引两人上升，远离湿冷的排水管道。迪克乐意把紧贴在背后的力度解读成“这次算了，下不为例。”

然而事情到这里还不算结束，返回蝙蝠洞后迪克试图将沾满污渍的制服偷藏起来，这个企图很快被心细的老管家发现了，没有任何谎言能在严肃的英国人鼻子下生存——迪克最终在阿尔弗雷德强烈的注视下乖乖招供，并保证不再到处乱窜，老人这才肯把热乎乎的红茶与饼干端上来。他欢呼着用拥抱老管家，知道对方是为了他的安全担心，而并非沾满泥水、被撕毁的新披风。

 

突然开启的记忆闸门令他有些晕眩——迪克惊讶于这些久远的场景居然清晰得历历在目，又或许它们只是被赶进了记忆仓库，从未被真正遗忘。他做了一个深呼吸，任由蝙蝠洞里的冷空气给自己过度运转的大脑降温，接着向更深处走去。

身后的人没有回话，迪克把这当做一种默许，并开始审视整个洞穴。首先抓住人视线的是T-Rex：依旧保持迪克记忆中那个凶恶模样，张牙舞爪地霸占了洞内一个很大的角落。它的存在令迪克被感亲切：如果不是因为浑身酸痛，他说不定已经冲上前去和这位来自恐龙岛的老伙计打招呼了。

两旁是数十辆功能各异的蝙蝠车。有序地排列在停车坪上；左前方一架升降梯直达主控制台，在其之上的蝙蝠主机持续工作着，暗蓝色的屏保显示它正在自动处理信息——它的规模比迪克印象中扩大了不少。他们所站的平台下方则是一个更宽更深的停机坪，迪克能隐约从阴影中辨认出蝠翼的黑色棱角。

迪克不得不承认，无论离开了多长时间，走得多远，蝙蝠洞依旧占据了他回忆最大的一部分。他时常在梦中重现自己成为夜翼之后回到这里的场景：他们在蝙蝠主机前讨论案件的新线索，或者仅仅是巡逻之后的小憩。有时提米会加入到他们之中，嘴角还沾着片刻前阿尔弗雷德端来的曲奇饼的碎屑；有时只有他和布鲁斯两人：男人揭下了面罩沉默地注视着荧光屏，而迪克手臂撑在椅背上，陪对方一同分析着屏幕上繁杂的信息。这样的安静是令人惬意的，迪克甚至确信自己嗅到了老管家为加班者特制的浓缩咖啡的香气。以至于从那些没有色彩的梦境里惊醒过来时，他常常不知自己身在何处，只有蝙蝠扇动翅膀的窸窣响声久久挥之不去。

接过蝙蝠侠的制服之后，迪克做的第一件事就是搬离蝙蝠洞。那里太空旷、太冷清，他无法忍受那种令人窒息的寂静。他尝试过，只是失败了。蝙蝠车仍旧留在布鲁斯出发那天停靠的那个位置，材料库的纸质档案按照对方习惯的顺序摆放，训练室斜靠在武器架上的长棍还缠着上一次他们对练时使用的布条……所有的一切无时不刻提醒他这里的主人—— ** _真正的主人_** 已经离开了。而迪克只是一个不称职的顶替者。阿尔弗雷德疲惫的叹息，高登警官疑惑的目光，JLA其他旧成员无声的质问，全数压他久不穿披风的肩上，令他喘不过气来。

洞里阴冷的空气拂过他裸露在外的皮肤，迪克缩了缩身子，不由自主地打了一个寒颤。

一个熟悉又陌生的重量在这时覆盖住他的肩膀，像一道屏障隔绝了凉意。迪克惊讶地发现蝙蝠侠走到了他的身旁，将解下的披风围在了他身上。 ** _这个时空_** 的蝙蝠侠。

迪克抬手握紧了还带着些许体温的织物，然后才意识到自己还穿着之前的灰色连体衣。肩膀上的伤口在回程时用应急绷带止住了血，但疲惫最终压倒了好奇心，疼痛开始源源不断地向后脑袭来。事实上他全身没有一个地方不疼的，之前在扭打中中招的几个部位绝对淤青了，双腿因为猛烈地奔跑堆积了大量乳酸。哦，他还光着脚，总之看上去一定糟透了。

“我上去给你找些替换衣物。”蝙蝠侠把他带到检查台前的座椅上，挥手启动一旁的的触控电脑，荧光屏幕上的数据开始闪动起来。“我们需要进行一些 ** _检查_** 。”

这真少见。一般布鲁斯最多为别人找把椅子，更多的是直奔主题的审问。送来补给品这样的琐碎事一般阿尔弗雷德——

“阿尔弗雷德呢？”迪克下意识问道，没有那位老管家总是准时的迎接，蝙蝠洞里冷清得几乎没有人类的气息。但话一出口他就后悔了，某一些猜测击中了他——蝙蝠侠突然的沉默，迪克担心那个回答是他不愿意听到的。

“他在伦敦修养。”布鲁斯最终开口：“冠脉支架植入。”他用简短的解释打断还想继续询问的迪克，似乎不太愿意讨论这个问题。

“呆在这里别动。”蝙蝠侠明确了这是一条命令，然后转身朝升降梯走去。

迪克看着对方的身影消失在关闭的电梯门后，眯起了眼睛。

对方这种回避的姿态迪克早已非常熟悉。“取替换衣物”只是为两人的对峙延长缓冲时间的借口而已。迪克叹了一口气，布鲁斯若决意不向别人透露某一件事，你就不必想法子从他口中撬出答任何有用信息了。如果对方不愿意告诉他详情，那么，他就自己去寻找线索好了。即便是在作为蝙蝠侠助手的时候，他也不是一个总是服从命令的小跟班。

迪克露出一个小小的坏笑。在这个幽暗阴森的蝙蝠巢穴之中，不仅仅只有布鲁斯韦恩一位 ** _侦探_** 。

考虑到蝙蝠主机堪比星际防卫部队一般严密的加密措施，迪克决定不从它开始下手，顺着走道朝升降梯反方向的更深处走去。平台两旁设置着各种他猜不出用途的设施，有很多看上去根本就不是地球上材料制造的。不过考虑到布鲁斯从不缺少来自遥远星系的朋友，所以这也在意料之中。

走道的尽头是一排陈列柜。重型蝙蝠装，飞行装，各式各样的制服安静地摆放在透明的玻璃柜之中。真是一个坏习惯，迪克停留在罗宾制服前，露出一个苦笑。

这时，昏暗的角落里一个被帆布完全覆盖的柜子吸引了迪克的注意。密封得严实的帆布罩之下的东西令他心底升起一股异样的感觉，下意识拽紧了手上的披风，迪克转身向里走去。

直到这个时候他才突然感觉到身后有人靠近。 迪克本能地绷紧后背，尽全力侧开肩部。棍型的武器扫出一阵厉风，擦着他的头发呼啸而过。

见鬼，太大意了！

迪克迅速稳住身体，抽出蝙蝠侠的披风朝突然出现的袭击者抛过去。

对方似乎对此早有准备，灵活地侧手翻上一旁的玻璃柜，令巨大织物扑了个空。昏暗的光线里，那个身影没有片刻停顿，从高处跃下向迪克发起另一轮攻击。

迪克只能描绘出对方带着兜帽的瘦小身形，没有武器在手，他被动地闪开第一击，抬起手挡下了另一击。咬牙顶住手臂剧烈的疼痛和心里巨大的疑问，迪克朝对手的腹部挥出一拳，试图拉开两人的距离。但对方如预料之中向后避开，一手撑地，抬腿朝迪克的方向踢过来。双棍，结合迅猛敏捷的踢技——迪克太熟悉这个攻击模式了——那是他自己经过千百遍练习，实践，再练习才最终做到纯熟的，与蝙蝠侠注重力量和效果的攻击模式完全不同的一种技术。

 ** _夜翼_** 的攻击模式。

完全相同的进攻套路，熟练的招式，但并不是每个人都能做到迪克格雷森一样灵活的，即便对方也十分年轻。迪克后仰将肢体弯曲到一个普通人无法完成的角度，轻盈地避开了那全力的一踢。对方的攻势因此停滞了片刻，迪克抓住那短短的半秒迟疑，截住对方的脚踝，全力将这个模仿者向一侧摔出去。

迪克惊讶于手上的重量竟然如此之轻，并意识到对方并不是身形瘦小，完全只是一个孩子的时候，已经来不及控制力道了。

对方撞在之前被帆布遮住的展示柜之上，发出一声带着不甘的痛呼。他踉跄着后退了几步，途中试图抓住些什么稳住脚步，不慎将展示柜外表的帆布整张拉了下来。

沉重的帆布呼啦一声落地，荡起了一阵烟尘。

年轻的袭击者稳住身形反手持棍，放低重心做出戒备的姿势，噼啪作响的蓝色电光顺着他手中的双棍末端喷涌而出。

电光照亮了四周，迪克能看清对方身后玻璃柜里胸部印着电光蓝“V”字的黑色制服。但那完全不是他此刻关注的重点。

因为迪克同样也从微弱的光线里看到这个带着兜帽的少年的样貌。

 

 

“…达米安？”

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
